Armored Geass: Project Requiem/Differences
There are major changes in Armored Geass: Project Requiem so far. General (Spoiler Warning) Code Geass (manga/Nightmare of Nunnaly/Suzaku of the Counterattack) * Suzaku enrolls in Ashford earlier in the story. * Holy Britannia Empire hasn't only to be main empire in the story, additionally Korean Peninsula Republic, Soviet Union and Kingdom of Krugis were. * Instead of the capsule that C.C. was held in the truck, she was held in the plane instead. * One of the key differences is that people can be born as "Wired", meaning that they have a latent Geass ability without forming a contract, though they can still gain an additional Geass ability through a contract. Based on Nightmare of Nunnaly. *Viletta does not appear until the second part of the storyline and she is the one possessed by Marianne, not Anya. *The only Knights of Round that appear in the story are Suzaku, Anya, and Gino, and renamed as Zodiac. *The battle between Laura (Lelouch's genderswap replacement, and Leloucia's alias) and Charles' remnants is replace by robot action scene. *Laura (Lelouch's gender replacement) meets Euphemia sooner in the story at Ashford *Xingke appears at the Chinese Federation story arc *Rolo is given orders by Suzaku instead of Viletta *Ohgi and the other resistance members appears later after the destruction of JLF instead of the beginning in the first part of the storyline *V.V. faces Zero at the Sword of Akasha instead of Charles during the Geass Directorate assault *Kinoshita tells Tamaki and Sugiyama prior to the betrayal of Zero about the Geass Order massacre *The Black Knights are scattered after the first battle of the Tokyo Settlement following Zero's supposed death and are reunited after his return regarding the declaration of the United States of Japan in Horai Island in the world announcement *Zero makes Horai Island the first dominion of the United States of Japan instead of the Chinese Federation Consulate *Tohdoh is Kaguya's bodyguard instead of being the member of the Four Holy Swords who do not appear in the Manga. *Battle of Narita is cut and Shirley's father dies in the explosion of the JLF ship at Port Yokosuka *Mao dies in the gunshot by the geassed policemen in Clovisland, later it taken and modified by Unknown Enemy as a girl. *C.C. throws Mao's headphone to express his waiting at the World of C *Kallen does not get captured in the 2nd part of the storyline. *Kallen realizes that Nunnally is a Britannian Princess at her announcement of becoming of a viceroy *Nunnally arrives in area 11 as Viceroy after the formation of the UFN *At the conduct of the Six Houses of Kyoto, Kaguya makes arrangements instead of Taizo Kirihara to Zero and Tohdoh is by her side *Nina Einstein is still the member of the student council during the 2nd part of the storyline since she does not have obsession towards Euphemia and just like the rest of the student council, her memories are rewritten by the Emperor to replace Rolo as Leloucia's sibling. She is with Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley at the fireworks at Ashford when Leloucia promises to bring them all there one day. *In this fan-fiction, Kazusa develops the Fleija warhead instead Nina Einstein. *Guilford and Darlton do not appear in the manga, but it replace by Joshua O' Brien, Scarlet Twins and Celo. *Suzaku's confrontation at the exposure of Zero's identity takes place at the government bureau, not at Kamine Island. *V.V. transports Nunnally from her bedroom instead of the clubhouse room to Sword of Akasha *Zero and the core members of the Black Knights try to take over the government bureau during the assault on the Tokyo Settlement while Sayoko and the Black Knights takes over Ashford instead of Zero, Kallen, and Tamaki. *The Second Special Administrative Zone of Japan does not occur due to the declaration of war by the UFN. *Suzaku doesn't arrive Area 11 until the arrival of Viceroy Nunnally *Kanon gets shot instead of Diethard who does not appear in the manga by Schneizel after when he was Geassed. *Milly's graduation event gets cut and Leloucia (Lelouch's replacement) recognizes that she graduated due to seeing her on the news as the newscaster *Shirley's death occurs at the mall in a green dress instead of the pink one at the Ikeburo Station by Rolo. *Kaguya becomes Prime Minister at the end of the story greeting Nunnally *Ohgi becomes a teacher teaching with Villetta at Ashford *Kallen wakes up in her under clothes instead of getting ready for school at the end of the story *One teams up with Kallen at Ashford during Kallen's resistance vandalism of Clovis statue *Tianzi and Xingke makes a proposal at the grass fields instead of Ikaruga which is seen after the formation of UFN. *Shirley's funeral wasn't shown and Suzaku heard it through his phone plus he wasn't present. *Kallen gets the chance to treat the amnesiac C.C. *Kinoshita thinks about the Geass order massacre during Zero's UFN speech at the inauguration ceremony regarding justice *The betrayal takes place at the deck of Ikaruga instead of the hangar, Zero jumps of the deck and Rolo arrives in time in his VTOL to rescue him. He dies in a similar way in the manga as his body gets buried in an unknown location. *Kallen carries the depressed Zero to his room regarding Nunnally after the FLEIJA explosion *The hotel hijacking scene is different as Suzaku arrives to save Euphie only to overhear his conversation regarding Clovis' cold blooded massacre at Shinjuku *The Black Knights mission to prevent Refrain is different as they deal with the minor antagonist Rudolph Baleron the head of the Society for the Japanese Preservation Culture and Suzaku arrives there as well recognizing Kallen as the Black Knight and that what they're doing is wrong. That time Zero thought Suzaku was in the tech corps *C.C. wears Nunnally's school uniform across the campus while chasing Arthur *Zero met Katase at the JLF ship conversing about Kusakabe's action at the Hotel hijacking and Katase offers him to join forces but he refuses Geassing him to commit suicide *During the Battle of Mt. Fuji, C.C. gets shot while guarding inside the Avalon and her scene with Kaguya takes place by then too. *Ikaruga appears during the UFN Ceremony *Jeremiah goes after Zero by swimming to the JFL ship and gets injured in the explosion resulting Kewell's death *Schneizel has made more occurrences at the first part of the storyline than the anime at the meeting with Euphie, the Special Zone, and the conduction of the Kamine Island Thought Elevator. *Shirley's reaction after her memories were recovered were different. She stands by the mall thinking about it instead of being at the train. Since Nunnally does not arrive in area 11, she doesn't know where she is and states that she's missing but she still mentions her name when trying to find Leloucia by helping Rolo to reunite them. * Suzaku and Euphemia are the couple Kallen happens to meet up with when playing the gravestone attraction at Milly's festival, not Ohgi and Viletta. In addition, Kallen has no negative outlook toward Euphemia, except for when she temporarily believes her to be responsible for her massacre. *Due to Euphemia's death, there is no viceroy until Nunnally arrives. *Castor rui Britannia and twin brother Pollux rui Britannia are introduced as Britannian princes in Armored Geass. They serve as the antagonists of the alternate storyline, allowing Britannians and Britannian knights such as Cornelia, Euphemia, and Jeremiah to be recruited. Muv-Luv Alternative Characters To be added........ Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem